


What Could Have Been

by Manz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Chapter 5 Spoilers, Execution, Final Thoughts, M/M, One Shot, Oumota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manz/pseuds/Manz
Summary: Kaito Momota has some regrets as he blasts off for the first and final time. Most of which revolve around delusions of romance.





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So, I've haven't really posted a fanfiction for... Quite a long time. Maybe two or three years?  
> But yeah, I wrote a paragraph or two that I was gonna post into the Oumota discord but then it ended up being A Bit More. Hopefully this small drabble will help push me into writing more often!  
> I really wanted to give this story a sense of casualness. Like a big stream of consciousness without too much thought or flow.  
> Critique would also Very Much be appreciated since this is sorta a first. Thank you for reading and comment down below! :U

When his execution started, Momota couldn't help but think of all the regrets in his life.

I mean, it's only natural. To think about what could have been and all that was.

He didn't get to go to space, he didn't get to save his classmates, he somehow managed to die _before_ his grandparents... he never even got a girlfriend.

For some reason, that stuck to him the most as this hollow tomb of his dug further and further into the earth's crust. It felt like the world was suffocating him; swallowing him whole as he delved into the deep.

He never got to feel the fiery, wholesome passion for another girl like the heroes in stories always do. He spent his whole life working to be the awe-inspiring leader who everyone could trust; building his trust and raising the confidence of anyone he met... and yeah, he caught the attention and wistful glances of girls throughout his life but he never once Felt something for them. Or at least, he doesn't think he did. He always rejected those lovestruck girls. They never felt right, and dammit, Katio Momota only follows what his heart sets out on! Rejection was something that came easily to him.

Even when Harumaki, someone who he knew he could trust his life to, dropped her love confession for him just moments ago, he could only merely shrug and assure her she'd make it through. He gave her the benefit of the doubt but, he couldn't feel anything else towards her other than sheer pride for how far she's come.

Does that make him wrong, he wondered.  Does that make him weird?

He doesn't know and guesses that it probably doesn't matter either since he will die any second from now. Damn, he'll be crushed within the walls of his own paranoia at this rate.

But anyways, he felt nothing but a sense of immense pride and satisfaction from raising his sidekicks from pits of their despair and he guesses that that's something he should continue to hold in his heart for the rest of his short, short life.

He tries to think about what it would have been like, though. Having a girlfriend... Having someone there who'd match him completely...

 

He felt the rocket sink deeper.

 

Momota tried to imagine what his ideal girl would be like, if only to provide comfort for the short minute he has remaining. She'd be interesting... yeah! And... she'd be cute (maybe not Sexy, but definitely _cute_ )... and she'd be playful and ready to play along with his antics... _Adapting_ to his lifestyle.... Yeah... And maybe she'd be incredible at something or- no, she would be the perfect rival! She would see him doing something and try to do it ten times better. Yeeaah! Challenges were _always_ what got his blood pumpin'! They're why he decided to chase after the stars after all! Yeah... and she'd constantly be around to provide a new challenge.

 

He feels the ship continue and something in his gut shifts awkwardly.

 

Momota imagines that it'd be someone who was always on his mind, even if it got in the way.... and someone who'd give him something to work towards! Goals he could never quite reach or challenges he could never exactly claim... Things he'd try day in and day out to do and she'd reciprocate and be challenged in turn. It'd be someone who can match his flair, his passion, his zest for the unattainable and thirst for competition. Just like that...

 

The ship began to slow down.

 

 _God, I hope Ouma's plan worked,_ Momota thought as he felt his sickness bubble up again deep within his chest. He dealt with a lot of shit in his life on his strides to become a great communicator for the astronaut program, but never in his life had he ever met someone so... _frustrating_. After everything he risked for this plan of his, Momota could only hope that Shuichi and Harumaki would follow through with the others. Maybe he just needs to believe in Ouma just as much as he believes in his sidekicks...

 _Gah_ , he just... He just wishes Ouma didn't have that forceful in-your-face nature of his! It'd be so much easier to trust him if he wasn't always... like that! Always getting in the way and covering everything up with his lies and never just _saying_ what was on his mind... Overall just being _annoying_... How _infuriating._  Momota couldn't even begin to count the amount of times he had laid awake at night just anticipating what sort of nonsense Ouma had prepared for them all the next day. He was really a guy that kept you on your toes, that was for sure. _Ugh._

 

The ship slowed to a final halt.

 

Momota peered outside the ship's window and his jaw dropped. Just outside his coffin was the vastness of outer space; the _one_ thing he craved to see up close and personal his entire life.

He couldn't breathe.

His breath was stolen from him in that instant like how his life would also be in a matter of moments. Like how the opportunity to get a girlfriend was stolen from him. Like how his patience was constantly stolen by Ouma.

He couldn't help but allow a smile to grow on his face. Space was... everything he had ever imagined and more.

Even if it was only for a short while, he did it.

He Finally _did it._

_He made it here...._

 

He coughed.

 

His sickness flared and roared uproariously. Crimson blood oozed unceremoniously from his mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to care or wipe it away.

Momota feels like now is the time he should be making his final regards... To Shuichi and Harumaki and all of his classmates alive and dead... He remembers that he doesn't even have a girlfriend to send his final thoughts of love to.

He almost wishes Ouma was here to also witness the grandeur of the universe with him in his last moments. He deserved to see it all too for he sacrificed. 

Momota could feel his consciousness fading. _Yeah..._ soon he'll be joining Kokichi in the afterlife. _In hell_ , most likely, he figured after all the lying he did about his illness to his friends and for willingly taking the life of another man...

So yeah, no love for him. No loved ones coming to welcome him into an eternal haven... no escape from his worries.... Just an insufferable brat for all eternity.

 _At least it won't be boring,_ he thought, his eyes growing heavier and heavier. 

 _Never boring... that's kinda intriguing, huh?_   Momota reminisced, taking in the scenery one last time before he...

 

 

"Wait..." Momota's eyes shot open for a quick second as he came to a life-ending realization.

 

 _Kokichi_.... Not _Ouma._...

He...

He was...

 

"Oh motherfucke-" he said, the words slipping and falling flat on his lips like a hydraulic press before he at last slipped into the void.


End file.
